


Home

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Isa has finally some time to settle in, build his life again. He chooses a house in Twilight Town, new and yet familiar, and gets some help to make it a home, warm and comfortable.Or; Four times Lea comes uninvited, One time he is asked to stay.





	Home

There is something strangely inviting to Twilight Town. Be it the warm hues of the sky or the cheerful folk living there, Isa is relieved to be able to take roots somewhere, to start again far from dark memories.

His apartment is small, old and cheap, but it's enough - it must have been two separate maids' room at some point, fused to make a bigger place recently. There is a single bedroom where he pushed his bed against one side of the wall and a built-in wardrobe on the opposite, there are boxes of a soon-to-be dresser below the small window. There is also a separate bathroom and toilets, a fully equipped though somewhat used kitchen opening on a large empty living room and, the most important, a narrow balcony overlooking the whole city.

It is filled with boxes and nothing else at the moment, but it's his own, and it feels like starting a new book, having a clean slate. His life is his to write.

 

* * *

 

He is barely two weeks in when he gets his first visitor.

The place is far from being homely, there is only a grey carpet facing a TV in the living room and a bunch of books piled up next to it, there is nothing on the white walls and the dresser in his bedroom is only half built, but it does not faze his guest.

If he is being honest, the dirty and wet red-haired standing tall in his entryway is a nice touch against the bare living room.

"It has to rain when I'm on delivery duty, of all days!" Lea complains, pushing his soaked boots next to Isa's dry sneakers. His feet leave wet prints on the wooden floor as he walks to the bathroom. Isa groans.

Lea takes off his shirt and throws it somewhere in the bathroom. "I'll wash and give you back your clothes asap, promise"

Isa rolls his eyes, he knows he will have to wait for a month at least before he even sees those sweatpants again. Nonetheless, he takes a take-out menu he left on the kitchen counter three days ago and dials the number. And if Lea notices Isa's eyes following his back until he disappears completely, he doesn't comment on it.

 

"Dude, my feet are off the mattress, I didn't know they made beds this small!" Lea shifts in the twin bed and faces Isa who is laying on his side, back to the wall. "We barely both fit on it, why did you buy such a crappy thing."

"Keep complaining and you're sleeping on the carpet." Lea only huffs in response. "It came with the place, I wasn’t going to throw a free bed. It's good for now."

He is met with silence and Isa thinks he might be able to fall asleep, but soon Lea shifts and shifts again, pulling the cover with him and making the springs creak beneath him.

After a minute, he sits up. "Ah! That's it, I'm buying you a new bed as a housewarming gift."

"With what munny? You're unemployed and broke."

Lea gasps indignantly, a hand to his chest. "I save the world for a living, mind you! A lot of people give us munny for saving them! I just didn't go on a mission recently." He lays down and raises the blanket to his chin. "Watch me, I'll get a job tomorrow and buy you a queen size bed when I'm back!"

 

* * *

 

The next time Isa sees Lea, he doesn't come back with a new bed. Instead, he finds him a month later waiting outside his door, at midnight, red scars on his bare arms and dark rings under his eyes.

He immediately gets up when he notices Isa in the corridor and a bright smile stretches his lips - his eyes aren't smiling, Isa says nothing.

"I forgot my keys to the mansion and Roxas and Xion are gone on a mission, I hope you don't mind if I crash at your place! Just for the night, I promise."

Isa nods and opens the door. He knows Lea could climb through a window or even pick the lock, but he probably doesn't want to be alone.

"You should have sent me a text. I would have given you the key, I was working the late shift at the Bistrot today." He doesn't comment on the muddy footprints decorating his entryway when Lea steps in, nor on the dried blood on his hands.

Lea follows, he is silent. He doesn't compliment the new couch or complain about the large but still fairly empty living room and its naked walls. Even an idiot could have noticed his strange state by now.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" A shake of the head. "Do you want to eat anything then?" A pause, then another shake of the head. Isa eyes Lea rapidly before he takes the leftover containers out of his bag and puts them in the fridge. His own hunger can wait as well. 

"Go wash your face, I'll get you some fresh clothes."

Lea complies right away, though sluggishly. When Isa comes into the bathroom, a clean change of clothes in hand, his lanky body is pressed awkwardly against the wall, a hand covering his bruised stomach. His right side is covered in a large and old scar, his chest is peppered in cuts and wounds - old and new, some reminder of a war won, others of a lost mission.

Isa doesn't ask, not yet, he can wait until the other is ready to talk. Instead, he steps inside the bathroom and takes the first-aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He turns towards Lea, some gauze and disinfectant in hands. "You can't let those untreated any longer, move your hands, Lea."

The red-haired sighs but does as told, he knows he can not win a fight against Isa in his taste - far from him the idea to even start one, even on better days.

There's a hiss when Isa presses his fingers against tender skin, but for the most part, they stay quiet. Isa can feel his friend's eye on him, he doesn't meet them until he is done though. "Lift your arms."

He helps Lea get into the t-shirt he got him and leave him for a minute to put on some other underwears. He then guides him in the bedroom - still as bare, but the dresser is built now. They both lay down on their sides, Lea's back facing Isa. The latter waits for a moment for his friend to speak up but he stays silent.

 

"Kairi got hurt," comes the muffled voice after what feels like an eternity. Isa only hums, encouraging the other to continue. "I was useless, she tried to protect me and we both got lost.

"It felt like we walked aimlessly for an hour, darkness all around us. Turns out we were there for a month," he laughs, but it's bittersweet. "I was the experienced one there and I wasn’t even able to protect one kid, _one_. How am I supposed to save worlds!"

Isa can feel more than see the hand gesture going along that exclamation. There's a pause in Lea's voice before a shaky sigh follows. Isa takes this as his cue to do something, _anything_.

He gently put his hand on Lea's waist, waiting for any kind of reaction. When none comes, he slides his arm entirely and pushes their bodies together to fully embrace Lea. "You're back, that's what's important."

He feels the wet tears falling on his hand when Lea brings it to his face and hears the quiet sobs that shake the bed, but doesn't comment on outgrown purple marks.

Lea probably notices the embrace tightening around him at some point during his breakdown, but he doesn't say anything either.

 

* * *

 

Twilight Town is known for its endless, well, twilight. And while the orange sky has its own prettiness, Isa was pleasantly surprised it didn’t keep that same color throughout the day and night. The sky is pink, red, yellow, mixing with the white clouds in the early evening. And when he walks back after a long shift at Le Grand Bistro, when the night as settled in, he can admire the moon and the stars amongst the dark blue and purple sky, red light fading away behind the forest and its mansion.

The view is wonderful from his balcony. When a slight breeze picks up, he watches long blue hair fly away.  

“I am done,” says proudly the quiet and feminine voice behind him. “I promised Xion I would have dinner with her tonight so I need to go, but I hope you like it that way.”

He raises his hand to touch, feeling the soft shaved hair above his nape. When he sees his reflection in the window, he almost suppresses a smirk. It’s similar to a haircut he had in his younger days but it’s shorter in the back and longer in the front. “Thank you, Naminé. Let me know how I can return the favor.”

He plays with a long strand of hair contouring his face while she gathers her things. “Hm hm, it’s a promise! See you later.”

When she exits, he lets a sigh escape his lips.

He needed the change, he doesn’t regret it. It’s rather welcomed, actually. He has control over his body again, he is not the puppet he used to be anymore - even if the marks proving otherwise are still there, he thinks as he thumbs the deep scar along his nose. The desires of his younger self, to protect and rescue, did not leave him, but he has matured along with his mistakes; a fresh start is much deserved.

Isa takes a deep breath and gets up from the stool he had been sitting on during his haircutting session, he needs to clean his balcony before moving on to his nightly routine.

However, not five minutes later, his front door swings open. He pokes his head inside the living room, brows furrowed, as he watches the intruder make his way in nonchalantly. Lea is humming loudly, taking off his boots, a red suitcase next to him. Isa steps into the living room, trash bag full of blue hair in hand, and clears his throat.

“What’s with the suitcase.” It’s not really a question, his tone is accusatory.

Lea lifts his head, a reply on his tongue, but his jaw falls slack. He points a long and bony finger at Isa, brows raised high. “What’s with the hair!?”

“I got it cut, obviously. What are you doing in my house with a suitcase, Lea.”

“Ah, yes,” he says. He pushes it towards the bedroom. “I thought I could leave some of my clothes here since yours are too small. Next time I’ll have my own to wear.” He opens it and indeed, there are a few changes of clothes inside; it’s not a lot, but the amount is enough for the man to stay for a good two weeks without ever running out of fresh underwears. “I brought yours back too.”

He finds an empty drawer in the dresser, except for some clothes that the red-haired had left the previous times he dropped by, and empty the content of his suitcase in it - it’s not as neatly folded as Isa’s but he keeps the complaint to himself.

“You’re staying tonight I suppose, then?”

“Yeah, I’m beat!” Lea stretches. He hums happily when his shoulders pop. “Training was so tiring today, everything was awful!”

He turns towards Isa, a large smile on his face. “Your new haircut is really nice by the way, it suits you.” When he reaches to play with a strand of blue hair, Isa swats his hand with a loud smack.

“I’ll prepare dinner then. I don’t want to hear any complaint about the menu,” he threatens without any bite in his voice.

Lea _definitely_ notices the bright blush spreading on Isa’s cheeks, but he keeps all his observations to himself, overjoyed smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

A shelf is built to expose a painting from Naminé and a photo taken by Xion. An additional mug is bought - black, flames on the bottom, it's ugly. His freezer is never without a box of sea-salt ice-creams. Another toothbrush takes its place next to his.

Mismatched socks in the laundry. A pile of videogames on the coffee table. Lost munny in the couch. Spare slippers in a cabinet. Takeout left-over for two in the fridge. An empty bowl and a coffee cup on the table.

Slowly, life makes its way into Isa's home. It's different from what he had imagined it would be - very distant from the homely little shack far from civilization he had thought of at first - but he likes it that way. It suits the current him, the one he is slowly discovering and sharing with others, one with a heart and mind of his own.

 

* * *

 

There's a loud knock on his door. It's five in the afternoon on his day off and he is not expecting anyone. Isa groans but gets up from the sofa anyway, leaving the book he had just started behind him.

When he opens the door, he is greeted by a fluffy tuft of red hair, nothing out of the ordinary there. However, he is surprised by the two strangers behind Lea, a long and large box between them.

"Hey, Isa! They came to deliver the bed finally," Lea says excitedly, pushing the blue-haired man to the side and inviting the, apparently, delivery-people inside to drop off the box they carry. They go in the corridor once more to retrieve a brand new mattress. In a few seconds, where Isa stares at Lea, dumbfounded, the latter signs a few forms and show the delivery-people to the door. In and out in an instant.

"The bed," Isa eventually repeats once the door closes behind him.

"Yeah, the bed," Lea states, matter-of-factly. "Not that I mind waking up all squished against you, but I'd rather avoid smashing my head against the floor again."

He watches as the man goes to the kitchen, takes a pair of scissors, and starts to open the box containing the bed frame. He starts taking everything out, ready to build on the spot.

Things pile up on the floor and he can already see the mess it's going to become if he doesn't do something right now.

"Wait," he crosses the living room and enters the bedroom. "We have to take the bed out first, it will be easier to build it inside directly. Besides, I'd rather you follow the instructions or we're both gonna end with our faces against the floor."

He hears Lea groans slightly but Isa knows him too well to let him do it his way.

They both sit on the floor of the bedroom, marking all the pieces of the old bed with a blue star on them - so they don't mix them with the new ones. When they are done with them, they start the same process but the other way around. Time flies, filled with Lea endless chitchat and Isa grunts. 

 

The new bed is bigger, softer and way more comfortable. There is no spring squeaking when they move, they have room to breathe, they don't even have to touch. And when Lea falls on it the moment they are done with the cleaning, he doesn't complain about his feet dangling off the mattress, because they _don't_. Truly a miracle.

They microwave some left-over and eats before the TV before they fall into bed.

There is no waking up in the middle of the night by a loud crashing sound.

 

Despite the size of the bed, they still end up tangled together. Lea's drool drenches the pillow, a leg is thrown over Isa's which has a hand firmly gripping Lea's shirt. Their chests are pushed together and the shorter man has his face nestled in the other's neck.

 

They wake up the next morning to a strident screech, making them both jump out of their skin. They headbutt in the process, Isa's forehead clashing against Lea's jaw.

The shrill sound doesn't stop when they cradle their heads. "Stop it!" Isa pushes Lea off the bed - or as far on it as he can at least - towards the source of the noise. It takes a few fumblings and curse words for the quiet to settle again.

"Shit. I forgot."

Isa frowns. He turns towards Lea who looks at his gummiphone, a hand rubbing his temple. "I had a meeting at Yen Sid's tower this morning. I'm late."

Isa lets out a small "hm" before sitting up in the bed. "Are you coming back after that?"

Lea gets up in a slight hurry, opening the drawer where is clothes are to throw something fresh on himself before running out the door. "Late but yeah."

Isa hums again. He watches Lea gathering his things rapidly before he also gets up. He reaches into a small box on the dresser. "I have the last shift, I won't be home before one."

Lea stops in his track, an empty glass in his hand, lips wet from the water he just drank. "Oh," he sounds disappointed.

He is going to say something when Isa interrupts. "I want you to have this." He holds up his closed fist to the red-haired who instinctively take whatever falls from Isa's grasp. The morning light shines on the metal.

"You keep coming here every time you're in town, you might as well stay."

Lea is speechless for a second, just a second, until the meaning of the key in his palm catches up with his brain. He immediately crushes Isa into his arms, planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth before his alarm rings again.

"See you, Isa."

With a fond smile on his face, he watches a delighted Lea hurry to the door. "See you, Lea."

**Author's Note:**

> I cry every time I watch Saïx's death, I love it so much. I love THEM so much. The KH fandom is great and I have such a great time seeing all the fanarts and reading fics. You all are so good.  
> I may be planning on writing something a little more mature about those two in the next few weeks since I have some free time. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated. :3c 
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)!!


End file.
